Little Brother
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: Brother, why do you fight me? Mew tells Mewtwo a few facts he never really contemplated before. Because, brother, you already exist.


I own nothing of pokemon and just thought I'd give a One-Shot a chance. Also, I wanted to try a new writing style out. Please enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brother, why is it that you fight me? What is it that you wish to prove? Your existence? Why would you wish to prove such a thing to me, brother?

You say I am mocking your reason? Foolish brother, I am not mocking you; I am merely trying to understand you. So you are a clone, that does not mean anything.

Why do laugh, brother? Of course it doesn't matter if you are a clone. Did you not just say that you wished to fight me to prove your existence? Do not become a hypocrite, brother. First you say clones are not real, and then you say you wish to prove your existence. My brother, my sweet brother, please do not do this to yourself, I cannot bare it.

…Now you ask why I call you brother? That should be simple, dear _brother, _for that is what you are to me. You are a clone, that is true, but do you know whose clone?

You shake you head mockingly at me, almost as if it is I that is the stupid one. A mew, you respond. Of course, how silly of _me, _dear brother. But do you know why I am a legendary?

No, brother, I am not bragging about my role in human society and how high I am held by the human mind. We legendaries, brother… It is a terrible price to pay.

Now you laugh, saying that while I live I am not grateful. This time it is I who laugh at you. Dear brother, I say soothingly, causing you to flinch and glare at my tone. I am the most grateful of all because do you know what I am?

I laugh again as you say I am alive. Of course I am alive, and so are you, brother. Why are you so eager to prove your point of existing when you already exist?

Because you are a copy, a tool, or perhaps a freak? Brother, all great beings are freaks. Do not flinch, for I am a freak as well. I see you stare at me in disbelief, causing me to sigh. Freaks are only those who are different. We are not monsters, nor are we demons.

What is the difference? Monsters can be anyone and anything who take great pride in hurting others or committing wrong doings. Demons guard Hell because that is their job, just as angels guard Heaven. It is neither right or wrong, remember that.

You do not believe in Heaven and Hell, brother? You should, because their gods believe in you. The monsters, not demons, that whisper in your ear, are the ones that caused so much hatred. Can you not see, brother? Please, just open your eyes and realize that you already have an existence. Nothing is unimportant, least of all you.

You are important because you do nothing but destroy for human needs? Brother! Have you not been listening? Not once, throughout all your hard journeys, has a human ever really been in control. It is you, brother, that does what you do because it is you that wishes for it.

Do not try to patronize me, brother. If you wish to truly exist, you must take responsibility for your actions. You, my brother, are acting childish.

Your next statement causes a large smile to appear on my face. It is true that I am childish, immature and anything but an adult. That smile, however, turns into a frown. Do you not remember what I told you earlier about legendaries?

I sigh as you wait patiently for me to continue. Legendaries, dear brother, are cursed.

Now you laugh. You laugh because of the strength each legendary holds. You laugh because of our high regard among humans and pokemon alike. You laugh because we can do almost anything we wanted.

Go ahead, brother, you can laugh. But while you laugh, perhaps you should know that legendaries are immortal.

Yes, that has shut you up, hasn't it? Haven't you ever wondered why there is only one of us? One Groudon, one Regirock and so on?

You say I am lying? Brother, Latios and Latias are a different case. It is because they are rare and powerful that humans put them in the same category as legendary. Now that you are done interrupting, this should catch your attention.

How about only one Mew?

Your eyes widen a fraction and I can see realization cover your face. Yes, brother, you are my clone.

Brother, I say strictly, do not stutter at me about being made by a DNA strand. You are smart, so use that brain of yours. A simple strand of hair holds all my DNA. While we are on the subject, I should really be more careful in the future.

Being immortal is no gift, brother. I have had to watch beings suffer at the hands of every kind of evil out there. I have had to live while my friends die. Do you know what that is like, brother?

You shake your head at me numbly. Of course you have no idea, but that is ok, brother. It's ok.

Poor Ho-Oh, he couldn't stand the thought of his three friends dying. Did you know that's how the legendary dogs were made? It was, sadly, a mistake. Ho-Oh made them immortal as well, and now they must live with many burdens until Celebi ends time.

Do not worry, brother. That is not to happen for a very long time. Celebi needs my permission.

You ask why? It should be simple, brother. I am… well, to put it simply, old. You look at me in shock. I see you must wonder why I act so childishly. It is because that while I have felt the true harshness of life, I enjoy it more than any other creature.

You see, brother, I was the first being to ever be made. Yes, brother, please don't be so shocked. It was a very long time ago when I was made; long before the fossil pokemon, long before the ocean and even the land. I was made before anything truly existed.

I am not God, brother, so please don't assume so.

My, we have strayed off subject. You were talking about existing. Brother, can you feel the hard ground underneath your paws?

You nod.

Can you feel you feel the suns warmth on your back? Or how about the wonderful softness of water on your flesh?

You nod again.

Then how about this. Are you hurting from what the humans did to you? Do you feel abandoned and unloved?

You nod, but this time much more defiant. Brother, you are very much like a human teenager or a Charmeleon.

Now tell me this, brother, and I want a truthful answer. When you go to sleep, do you dream?

This time you do nothing for almost a full ten minutes.

That is ok, I am patient. What immortal isn't beside Zapdos? He is much more hot headed than his brother, Moltres. If only his other brother, Articuno could teach him a little patience.

Finally, when another five minutes pass you nod your head at me.

I smile, eyes sparkling with understanding. Brother, you are alive. You do what living things do. Don't argue, brother, because I know you eat to survive, just like the other pokemon. And guess what, brother? You feel what everyone in this world goes through.

You have felt the harsh reality of every day life almost as well as a legendary. Brother, it does not matter if you were created or born. In the end, all that matters is if you choose to live life and I can already tell you will do well.

No, brother, I am not lying. You must trust me on this. You must trust your brother.

I wait another five minutes. My, how stubborn you are!

Hesitantly, I see you reach out for my small paw. I do not move or advance. This is your decision, brother, but I know you will make the right choice. And you have, brother, you have taken my hand.

Smiling, I lead you toward the sky. You can fly, brother, but you have only ever flown for necessity. You have never done it for pure enjoyment or fun. It is time that you fly for freedom. Just follow me and everything will be fine. Just follow your big brother, for that is what I am, even if I am smaller than you. It is a big brothers duty to take care of the younger sibling and that is what I plan to do.

Just remember, brother, that I love you and will do everything within my power to help you. But remember this; remember what you are to me.

Little brother.


End file.
